Afternoon Conversation
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo share a brief conversation after making love. SxT. Fluff. Read and Review, or face a terrible fate. Maniac laugher Cough Ok. That was stupid.


**Afternoon conversation**

**By Lt. Mike Powell III**

They both lay in Tomoyo's bed, in a chilly winter afternoon.

The azure eyed girl was snuggled close to her chestnut haired lover; her face buried in the slightly taller girl's collarbone. Sakura's arms were wrapped around her pale girlfriend's fragile body and her nose was nuzzled in Tomoyo's lavender hair.

Just a couple of hours ago, a 17 year old Tomoyo had invited her equally old best friend over to her house to have some tea. Later, they went up to Tomoyo's room, and as soon the door was shut, the dark haired girl was tasting Sakura's petal-pink lips with her own with a deep, passionate kiss.

Sakura's eyes shot open at her best friend's sudden movement, but soon, she was kissing the other girl back with equal passion.

It went on from there. Now, as her lover was curled up with her under the sheets, Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

"Tomo-chan?" the emerald eyed girl asked her now lover softly. The girl purred and looked up with a sleepy look. Sakura giggled. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Tomoyo shook her head slowly; her long, dark tresses caressing Sakura's bare chest. She smiled and blinked the sleep off her blue eyes.

"Now I am. What is it, Saku-chan?" Tomoyo replied softly. She crawled up to rest her head on the pillow, inches away from the brunette's.

"Well, I was thinking…since when? Since when do you love me?" Sakura asked, caressing Tomoyo's lower lip with her index finger. She smiled sweetly at Sakura and replied.

"Do you remember when we were in 3rd grade in Elementary School?" Tomoyo asked. Her lover nodded. "Well…since the second I saw you."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and blushed slightly. Since then?

"Whoa…" was all the girl replied. Tomoyo giggled. Soon, Sakura relaxed and followed suit. "Well, then it's no surprise you kissed me so passionately."

Both girls laughed softly and when they drifted off, Tomoyo shifted on the bed, so that her back was against Sakura's body. The emerald eyed girl wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's tiny and fat-less waist and nuzzled her face in the blue eyed girl's hair again, sniffing the sweet cherry scent.

"I'm so sorry I was so naïve, Tomo-chan. I deeply am" Sakura whispered; her voice filled with regret for having hurt her best friend so badly and for so long. Tomoyo smiled widely and closed her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You were just innocent. That's one of the many things I loved about you. And still do. Sometimes…it was frustrating. Because no matter what I did…you didn't understand."

Sakura could hear her girlfriend choke back a sob as she blinked a few tears herself. She nodded in understanding as she softly whispered.

"That's right, Tomo-chan. Let it out." Tomoyo obliged and started to sob softly. Tears of joy fell from her blue eyes as Sakura lovingly and protectively tightened the embrace, kissing Tomoyo's neck from behind.

"I'm so happy you still love now, Tomoyo-chan. Thank you. Even now…I don't think I'm worthy of your love…after everything I must have put you through…" Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear, making her turn around and cup her face in her pale hands; a sweet smile on her lips and her eyes wet with tears.

"Sakura-chan…don't you ever feel unworthy of my love. It's me who should be grateful for choosing me. Remember what I told you long ago. As long as you are happy…I'll be happy. And if being with me makes you happy, I will do my best to keep making you happy." Tomoyo replied, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her love's lips.

Sakura snuggled closer to Tomoyo, nuzzling her face on the girl's pale neck. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura's athletic body; an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder.

"I love you, Tomo-chan" Sakura whispered before drifting off to sleep in her girlfriend's arms.

"I love you too, Saku-chan" Tomoyo whispered back, closing her eyes and drifting into a finally peaceful slumber.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Author's notes: Well, I'm back with a short, fluffy one-shot. Inspiration just hit and I had to write this. XD Now…this is sorta…a redemption to all those who were expecting a SxT pairing in my last fanfic, "From Russia with love". So please, stop thinking about ways to slit my throat, Ok?

And just for you to remember, Sakura and Tomoyo are both 17. That's for breaking my own fuckin' morals in "From Russia with love".

So, hope you liked it. Hoo-rrah!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
